


Heat

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Dorian is eye-catching, especially to the Iron Bull-- who only has one eye.  But it's the little things that give away Dorian's true intentions, and where his feelings truly lie.  Written for Week One "Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100" challenge: heat.





	Heat

Bull’s eye lingers on Dorian. Dorian is a beautiful, beautiful man who knows it, and Bull imagines seeing him in his full glory.  Whenever Dorian catches him looking, though, his cheeks redden and he turns away.  Bull thinks maybe something could be there, until he sees Dorian’s cheeks getting even redder whenever Trevelyan is around.  Until he sees Dorian truly smile when Trevelyan looks at him.  Until he feels the heat whenever Dorian walks by and knows it’s because of Trevelyan.  Until Dorian expends every bit of fire magic he possesses to save Trevelyan, and insists he can keep going.


End file.
